


Post-it Notes

by Nojustno_okonce



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nojustno_okonce/pseuds/Nojustno_okonce
Summary: Alex has a crush but where could it lead. Follow her point of view as she tries to befriend this mysterious man.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Post-it Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I’m thinking of continuing it.

As soon as I got off work I headed straight to the coffee shop like I did every Tuesday afternoon. Luckily being a high school counselor has its perks and one of them is getting off work at 2:30.

After I got my less than good coffee, I took a seat at the same table I always do way in the back next to the window, with 2 tables in between me and the wall. That’s when I saw him come in.

Professor Eaves, the most interesting man I don’t know yet. He has the exact same coffee shop routine I do. Well that is after I changed mine to match his but whatever. He’s here at 3:30 on the dot every Tuesday and Thursday, and noon every Saturday and Sunday.

He’s the only reason I come to this crapy coffee shop and the reason there are 2 tables in between me and the wall. As always he gets a medium black coffee and sits at the far table leaving one in between us.

I’ve never spoken to him, not even a hushed hello. But for the last month we’ve had a routine of him brining a new book to read and me trying not to get caught staring at him.

Today he brought South Pole Station by, Ashley Shelby. It’s a fictional story about Antarctica. Which is the first fictional book I’ve ever seen him read so of course I stared a bit more than necessary.

After he was done, which didn’t take more than an hours tops, instead of putting it back in his backpack he just pushed it forward on the table. Then he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I wasn’t sure what to do. Most normal people would have not payed any attention to it. Obviously I’m not normal because my first thought was to go get it. Even though my anxiety was screaming at the top of its lungs, I got up and grabbed the book then went back to my seat.

It looked like a good read. Plus I love Antarctica so anything about that I’m sure I’d enjoy. But the longer I held the book in my hand the more my anxiety made sense. I mean who takes a strangers book. I’m absolutely insane. But what if he wanted me to take it. I mean he did push it in my general direction.

I was running out of time and after 5 minutes of arguing with myself I decided to put the book back. But before I did, I grabbed a post-it note and wrote “Hi :) ~ A”. I put it on the first page with the corner sticking out then returned the book to it’s place on the table.

When he got back not much happened. He seemed to notice the book moved a bit but he did nothing about it.

It wasn’t until he was packing up to leave that he noticed the edge of my note poking out. He took a look at it and I swear he smirked a little. Then he replaced it with his own note that I couldn’t quite make out and he just got up and left.

I waited until he was out the door then I ran to his table. At this point there was nothing in the world that could stop me from taking that book and reading his note. I don’t know why I expected him to pour his heart out in it but he definitely didn’t. All the note said was “Read It. ~ S”

I’ve never run home so fast. I really don’t know why I was following instructions from a guy I haven’t even spoken to, but I was and it made me shake with nerves. I felt like a puppy trying to please it’s master and it felt great. Plus now I know his name starts with S so yay.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me 2 hours but I finally got about half way through the book. That’s when I turned the page and was met with another note that read “interesting, I didn’t think you’d actually read it. ~ S”. Honestly I’m surprised I read it too but I did.

I finished the book then I started to think of something to say back. I mean I had to write a note back right? This seemed important but my mind went blank. I also didn’t what him to think I would just do what ever he told me to (Even though i totally would). I could say “ Hi I’ve pretty much stalked you for a month and I’m definitely in love.” or “haha like I’d not do whatever you tell me”. In the end I decided on “you didn’t think I’d read it... rude. ~ A”


End file.
